Purple
by kitty-kura-vampire
Summary: This is a yaoi and also my first story and im terrible at writing summaries so yeah...please comment and tell me if i should improve anything! and if you see any Ryou's in the first chapter they're supposed to be Marik. so yea just so you know that
1. Ch 1 Finding

I heard that the greatest stories start with a certain phrase, so that's how I'm going to start. Once upon a time, there were two brothers. My brother, Melvin is 22 years old, blonde hair and brown eyes, and my name is Marik, I am 20 years old also with blonde hair and brown eyes. We were both looking forward to doing nothing all summer long. But our hopes were ruined when our father told us we were spending all our summer with our grandparents, which were Yami, our grandpa, and Yugi, our grandma.

Before we left, father took our phones and any other electronics away. Crying to ourselves, we said goodbye to our house and sat inside the car. It was a two day drive to the middle of nowhere to get to our grandparent's house. Finally, around midnight, we saw the little wood house surrounded by a valley and forest. Yugi came` up and hugged us so hard we couldn't breathe. She let go and smiled down at us.

"Welcome children, come in, come in!" she said cheerfully. I walked in and plopped myself on the couch, Melvin came in and sat next to me.

"I hate this place already," Melvin told me. We heard dad talking to Yugi, and we knew he wouldn't stay here long. He never liked to stay anywhere for a long period of time, and truthfully he didn't like us. I have a scar from him, a big one down my back, but that's not important. We've never actually been to our grandparent's house before, Yami and Yugi would always visit us. I looked around the room, there wasn't much, the wall was like a light yellow, with some pictures on it. The only pictures on the wall were of Yugi, Yami, and all of us in one picture. And there were three places to sit, on the couch, a rocking chair, and a comfy looking little red chair. Two doors were leading in and out of the living room, one of them was open and I think that door led to the kitchen but the other one wasn't. Yugi came back in and led us into the kitchen, after yelling at me to get off the couch. We walked in a brightly light, old looking room, old as in old fashioned. It had all the old appliances instead of the modern day ones, and the refrigerator looked like it could give at any moment. Other than the table and four chairs at the table, there was a beautiful looking strawberry plant on the windowsill. The tile floor was the old black and white checkers. We sat down at the table and waited for someone to say something but no one did. So Melvin decided to break the silence that had been loaming over us.

"Yugi, where's Yami?" Melvin asked. She looked at him and thought for a second, I don't think she wanted to talk either.

"Yami is out fishing still. He'll be another hour or so," Yugi said, getting up and making us some hot chocolate. After it was done Yugi poured three cups she gave me the purple one and Melvin got the blue one. I waited for mine to cool down, and so did Melvin. We finished our hot coco and had to wait for Yugi to tell us something before we could go to bed.

"There are rules here," she said very seriously, "1) No screaming, no running, or yelling, 2) No talking back and acting like brats and, 3) Have fun," Yugi said. I looked at Melvin, he shrugged. I looked back at Yugi and glared I hated following rules. She sent us off to our room to go to bed, we had to share one, and I was okay sort of with that.

The second day at our grandparents house we had to do chores all day long, only stopping to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We had to get up at five in the morning till eleven at night. It was so tiring Melvin and I both passed out by the time we were done. They were easy chores, but they got harder and harder. Yami came to tease us after he woke up and joked how we should go find a snipe. We laughed until he said he was serious and we searched in the woods for a 'snipe' for about three hours before we quit. The other jobs we had to do were like; clean the WHOLE house, clean the dishes, organize this and that, make us breakfast, lunch, and dinner, paint the outside of the house, dust here, chop firewood, make a grocery list, and dig for bait. It was a very tiring day, we had to put a second coat all around the house, it was not fun at all.

After a couple days in the life of boredom, Melvin and I decided to go explore the woods. But again, that summer our hopes were crushed when Yugi told us to come in and help her with the laundry. We walked with her to the basement, Melvin and I were barefoot. The basement was dark and cold, the cement floor froze our bare feet. The only thing down there was a washer and some poles and wires. It was about 50 degrees below, Melvin and I were dying. _There's no drier, that's weird. _I thought. We loaded the machine, and had to sit down there and wait until it was done. Yugi said she couldn't tell when it was done so we had to wait down there barefoot.

"I'm freezing! How can you stand this?" Melvin asked me shivering on the cement floor. We were sitting against the cement wall next to each other. Our backs were against the walls and our feet frozen to the ground.

"Just like I can stand you, I can stand this," I told him with a smile, he frowned glaring at me. But we were both frozen, we couldn't feel our back, butts, nor feet. I got up and started moving around to get warmer, Melvin did the same. He ran along the wall around and around and around, it got me dizzy. He stopped all of the sudden and ran his finger along the wall. It was weird, I thought he went crazy. He called me over, so I slowly walked over to my crazy big brother. There was a very thin outline of a big circle in the wall. Melvin pressed the middle of it and it slowly started opening, he moved back, to my side. I stepped forward and went through the blackness of the circle.

Inside the circle was a ladder leading up into the house. Melvin decided to climb the ladder first, I followed him. I looked up and noticed it was a dead end. Melvin looked down at me, looked back up and pushed into the nothingness of the dead end. The darkness was soon brightened. Melvin climbed up into the brightness, so I followed. Behind me though, I heard a thump of something closing.

Melvin helped me up onto polished wood floor, it had at least one layer of dust. I looked around, the whole room was outlined with windows. I turned a full circle around the room, almost falling into the hole we came up from. I closed it knowing that might happen again. I looked and found a lone purple mirror standing by itself. I slowly walked over to it reaching out my hand to touch it. Melvin came behind me and pulled my hand away.

"Don't touch that! There's something wrong with that mirror. Look at that the purple is actually inside the mirror moving!" he yelled at me keeping hold of my hand. He was right the purple was moving in swirls, but it wasn't that odd was it? After a while, he let go of my hand and looked around the mirror. He came back holding at note I immediately took it from him.

"Thee who is not worthy to touch thy mirror, shall be sent to nothingness. Thee who is worthy and touches thy mirror will have an adventure of a lifetime. But thy worn thee, thee may not come back," I read, I handed it back to my brother who was now staring at the mirror. He put the note back where he found it, and looked at me with a weird look.

"That wasn't weird at all was it?" he asked looking at the mirror. I smiled and heard Yugi yelling for us. I went over to open the door but it wouldn't work. I kept trying and trying while Melvin was standing right next to a slide that went in the ground. I walked over and looked at him sheepishly. As we were sliding down the slide we were laughing, how random huh? We rolled out onto grass and I hit a tree, Melvin hit a bush. I sat up and looked around, we were in the forest. I helped Melvin out of the bush, he looked around too.

"How far do you think we are from Yugi's?" I asked, not really wanting to say both their names it was too much work.

"I don't know, let's go find out," Melvin said pushing me forward to go in the forest. I was in the lead, and Melvin followed behind, looking behind him, and to his sides. I spotted the end of the forest and run to the end, with Melvin following close behind. Melvin spotted the house and we ran as fast as we could to it.

We ran quickly and hurried down the stairs to a yelling and angry looking Yugi. She turned around and saw us walk down the stairs. We were instantly yelled at by her and sent to our room. Melvin sat himself down, and I just fell on the bed, burring my head in the pillow falling asleep. That night I woke up and told Melvin we should go explore that room again he agreed and we fell back to sleep.

"Marik! Marik wake up, come one let's go! You're the one that wanted to explore so let's go," Melvin yelled at me pulling. We walked quietly down the stairs and down to the basement.


	2. Ch 2 Greet and Fear

Melvin:

So this time Marik went first, I didn't want him to go first. Any who, I waited a bit before I started climbing after Kura, he was already opening the door thing in the wall. But yesterday we got yelled at by Yugi, she was really mad! I don't want to get her mad again I just want to explore up there, but strangely when we first got up there, there was nothing but the mirror until that slide came out of nowhere. Sighing, I look up and Marik is trying to get up in the room.

I heard him scream so I hurried as fast as I could to the room. Marik was standing in front of the mirror with his finger almost touching it. But the mirror was a different color, a shinier shade of purple, and the whole room was being lit with that same shade.

"No don't touch the mirror!" I yelled at him. I ran to him and pulled him back, I went in front of him so he would be facing me. Marik's eyes were the same shade as the mirror. I was terrified, I didn't know what to think.

"Marik! Marik answer me dammit!" I said trying to get him to talk to me but no matter what I did he never responded. He started walking forward, and was more difficult to hold back than I thought. He pushed me against the mirror and I started to fall in. Without thinking I held on to Marik, he fainted and we fell in the mirror together. It all went black in a matter of seconds.

I woke up to find myself, and my younger brother, lying next to me in a field of very tall grass. I sit up and tried waking up Marik but he didn't wake up. He was sleeping, curled on his side. I tried again and again just calling out his name but he wouldn't wake up. I left him alone and stood up tying to look over the tall grass, but it was taller than me. I sighed frustrated and sat back down trying to wake up my sleeping brother. He still didn't wake up. I started to get worried. Finally I saw him open his eyes, and sighing I relief I helped him sit up. I looked at him and smiled brightly at him thankful that he was okay.

"Melvin do you know where we are?" Marik asked, putting his hand on his head.

"No, I don't but if you look diagonal to the top of the grass I see trees, so maybe we're in a forest," I said looking at the sky. Marik looked at me, and then at the tall grass.

"We should be careful, we don't know what's out there," I nodded. I looked at my younger brother and into his eyes, froze. I could feel my face go pale, Marik's eyes were still the same color as the mirror. _Why? _I thought. I was terrified I remembered what happened before we fell in the mirror. Actually now that I mention it where are we, we fell in a mirror and after reading the note on the back of it, I'm terrified.

"The mirror?" I whispered so he wouldn't here, I was hoping that his eyes would turn back to the color that they were, they color that I loved.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking concerned. I could feel my face get whiter than a ghost when I heard rustling coming from the grass.

…..

Marik:

We stood up, but the grass was taller than both of us. Out of the bush two people pop out, both guys, with daggers and arrows, with the bow of course, and camouflage stuff on. They were both looked like albinos, one taller than the other, and they both had white hair, brown eyes, twins. They both looked ready to fight and I could tell they weren't going to hold back. They looked at us, unarmed, and were going to fights us with their fists. They both lunged at us with their fists in the air, Melvin stepped in front of my, and took a punch to the stomach. He doubled over and fell in the grass. The taller one was about to punch him again but I ran over to my brother and yelled in his face, "STOP!" He did he looked right into my eyes and after a couple of seconds lifted my chin up a bit so he could better see them. I could feel my face threaten to heat up so I snapped my head away.

"He's got the eyes," the taller one said to the shorter one. I look at them like they're crazy, and look back at Melvin to see if he was okay. He was fine and starting to stand up so I helped him. I didn't like them, especially the taller one, he was mean. They whispered to each other for a while before the shorter one came over.

"Hi my name is Ryou, sorry about before Mr. Grumpy Pants over there thought you were muggers or people around that line," Ryou said smiling, he had an angelic smile. I smiled back at him, he held out his hand and I shook it.

"My names Marik, it's nice to meet you Ryou! Oh by the way this is my older brother Melvin," I said still smiling and pointed to my brother after letting go of Ryou's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Melvin, and I'm sorry about MY big brother Bakura, he always goes all out," he walks over to Melvin who apparently fell back down after looking at Bakura. I looked at Bakura who still looked peeved, and went over to help my brother get up. So after Melvin felt good enough to walk, which didn't take long thanks to our abusive dad, Ryou showed us out of the tall grass. When we got out we were right in front of a big forest that looked like it went on forever. But Ryou and Bakura didn't seem impressed they walked into it. Melvin and I were dodging branches and roots every five seconds and Ryou and Bakura just looked like they were on a calm walk. Ryou told us we were going to take the smoother path back to their house so it would be easier for us. Soon, after walking through the forest which seemed like ages, we came to a big willow tree. It was pretty impressive how big this thing was.

"This is our home!" Ryou said cheerfully. I looked up at the big willow tree and saw what looked like a bed of branches, and some doorways, made out of leaves, it was pretty impressive. I also saw one spot that was hidden, I wanted to go see what was behind all the leaves.

"What a magnificent tree!" Melvin said not noticing all the leave/branch doorways.

"Thos are doorways aren't they, it's like your own little city," I sad looking up in amassment.

"You can see all the doorways?" Bakura asked definitely shocked.

"Of course I can there as clear as daylight!" I said pointing to one of them.

"Wow alot or people can't point out even one of the obvious ones!" Ryou said happily with his angelic smile.

"Where?" Melvin said trying to find one. Ryou walked over and repositioned Melvin and pointed up into the leaves. Melvin squatted down a bit so he would be the same height as Ryou. I swear I saw Melvin blush when Ryou smiled at him brightly. If you're wondering yes Melvin is gay, I am not, I am only Bi, there is a difference! So after waiting a very long time for Melvin to find a leaf door, he was still looking, Bakura dragged me to the trunk of the tree.

"Ouch! Your hurting me, let go of my arm!" I told him almost raising my voice. He looked at me before letting go of my arm, and started climbing the tree, with bare hands and feet! I watched him climb before he sat on the branch a couple of feet away from the ground.

"You coming?" he asked, with attitude if I may add, down at me. I stared at him for a while and back at the tree. I looked up at him, my face going white. I was terrified of heights, I didn't want to tell him that. Melvin looked over at me his face changed, he walked over and patted my shoulder. Bakura looked down at me, Ryou came over next to Melvin. My face was slowly turning back to its original color. Bakura jumped down from the branch he was on, we heard rustling in the bushes that were around us. Ryou's expression changed so did Bakura's. They went in front of us, Bakura picked me up bridal style, and Ryou pulled Melvin, up the tree. My face went pale when we started climbing, I almost screamed but Bakura put his hand over my mouth, now he was jumping from branch to branch. My face got paler and paler the higher we went. I closed my eyes and gripped Bakura's shirt wanting him to put me back on the ground. He dropped his hand from my mouth so he could climb with it, I heard gun shots coming from below us. I closed my eyes tighter and pressed my head into Bakura. I was starting to get more and more terrified each time I felt Bakura move, I started trembling. I guess we got to the top because Bakura put me down, my legs were so weak I feel onto the brach that was holding us up.

"What's wrong with you?" Bakura asked with his hands on his hips. Melvin raced over to me as soon as he got there.

"Marik it's okay, I promise. It's alright," Melvin said pulling me into a hug, I nuzzled my head into his shoulders.

"Marik are you okay?" Ryou asked putting his hand on my back.

"He's just scared, I mean terrified of heights," Melvin said hugging me tighter.

"You're kidding me right?" Bakura said rudely, Ryou elbowed him in the stomach.

"Come here you should get some rest, come on, you'll be okay I promise," Ryou reassured me. I got up trembling but managed to fall back down, my face was still white. I wanted to start crying and ask them to put me back on the ground. Melvin held out his hand with a worried expression on his face. I took his hand and with mostly him, pulled myself up. As soon as he let go though, I fell backwards. Bakura caught me picking me up again the same way he did before.

"If you were scared of heights you should've said something," he said coldly, walking through a leaf doorway. I couldn't speak and I didn't want to look down as he jumped across a branch. We walked into this one room where there was a normal size bed, made from three big branches, and thick wool as a mattress, and thinner wool for a blanket. He set me down on the bed and pulled the cover over me.

"B-" he wouldn't let me finish.

"Go to sleep," he said a little softer than normal, he walked out moving some leaves to cover the way he came in. I was still trembling but I curled up in a ball, and snuggled up in the wool. It was warm and comfortable, I looked at the leaves, remembering why I was scared of heights. I closed my eyes as tight as I could, trying to fall asleep. Of course when that didn't work, I opened them a bit, closed them again, and fell asleep.

(Next Day)

"Wake up sleeping beauty, get up or I'll leave you!" I heard someone say rudely, it sounded like Bakura. I slowly opened my eyes and instantly saw a pale face and brown eyes staring into my own. Instinctively I jerked up hitting my forehead into Bakura's. We both groaned in pain as we pulled our heads away from one another.

"Alright now I'm up," I said rubbing my forehead looking at Bakura who was glaring at me and also rubbing his forehead. Ryou came in with Melvin following him, Ryou looked at us confused.

"What happened?" he asked examining Bakura's forehead.

"I woke him up, he jerked forward and our foreheads clashed together," Bakura said still glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly as Ryou came over and looked at my forehead.

"Well I wouldn't have jerked forward if you weren't so close, and you called me sleeping beauty," I said looking to Melvin who's hair, for once, was brushed and he had different clothes on. He was smiling and walked over to me.

"Well did you have a good sleep, sleeping beauty!" he said mockingly with a big smile still on his face. I glared at him and warned him to back off. I looked around and noticed Bakura left.

"Where did Bakura go?" I asked Ryou who was sitting at the end of the bed looking towards the door.

"Kura went to go get you some clothes to wear, but before you change you can take a shower if you want," he said turning to me.

"A shower would be nice!" I smiled. Kura came back in with some clothes and handed them to me, well more like shoving them in my face.

"Be careful not to fall off there's holes," he warned as I walked out of the room. I froze remembering that I was in a tree. There was a small hole in between two branches, I froze looking down into the crack at the ground. My face went white and my legs shook but I couldn't move, I willed my body to move forward but it just stood there. I felt two hands rest on the middle of my back and push me forward, I face planted into another branch. I whirled around to stare at the pale boy with his hands out in front of him. He put his hands down to his sides and started walking towards me. I glared at him as he helped me up off the ground.

"What was that for?" I asked angrily some color returning to my face, but I was sorta thankful, I would've been frozen like that for a while if Kura didn't come along.

"You were standing there like a ghost so I pushed you," he said with a bit of a smirk, "I told you to watch for holes." He walked away pointing in a direction, and then kept walking. I went to the direction he pointed to and saw a bathroom, well it did look like one. I walked in and looked around in the room, I grabbed some leaves and pulled them over the entrance and took a nice, long, cool shower, still wondering how they got this much water.

….

Bakura:

I walked out of the room and saw Marik, whiter than a ghost, looking down at a hole in the branch. I sighed and walked over to him putting my hands softely on his back and then pushing him. He face planted into a branch, I had to chuckle but made sure he wouldn't hear. He whirled around and glared at me. I walked up to him and reached my hand out, his glare didn't go away.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily some color coming back to his face. I smirked before answering.

"You were standing there like a ghost so I pushed you. I told you to watch for holes." I walked away and pointed to the bathroom and kept walking. I looked back after a while and saw Marik peep his head in the bathroom. I turned back around and walked to Ryou's room. But I was wondering if we could trust them I mean, so what if Marik has the eyes we still can't trust him. I pulled some of my hair and focused on something else but I couldn't think of anything else to think about. Then I got it, I thought about the robbers and me being the Thief King. I smiled and pushed some leaves away to find Ryou sitting on his bed looking out of a little window that the leaves parted for. I walked over and sat next to him, not talking. He didn't talk either so we both just stared out the little leaf window for about a good fifteen to ten minutes. Then I got bored and fed up with the silence.

"Kura you wanted something?" Ryou said right as I was about to speak, it pissed me off.

"Yeah I was until you stopped me," I said calming down before starting again, "Can we really trust Melvin and Marik?"

"I don't know Marik has the purple eyes," Ryou said still dazed and looking out the window.

"I don't really care if he has the eyes," fell back onto the bed, "I just don't think we should trust them."

"I don't know about you but I really like them, they're really nice." Ryou smiled and fell back next to me.

"They're okay but I still don't trust them."

"Oh lighten up Kura, one of them could make a good partner you know."

"Yeah unlike you." Smiled teasingly, but got hit in the stomach with his elbow.

"I'm not that bad!" he argued defending himself.

"Whatever you say Ryou, whatever you say." Gets up and walks to the door. "No matter what they do I still won't trust them." Walks out and almost runs into Marik, not really when I wanted to see him. His blonde hair was soaking wet and wrapped loosely with a towel that hung over his shoulders. He was wearing the shirt and pants I gave him, but the rim of his shirt was a bit wet from his hair. I glared at him, he stared at me with his hand on his head holding the towel.

"Oh hey Kura," he said with a goofy smile, my eye twitched.

"Don't call me Kura, and why are you all the way over on this side of the tree?" I asked a little angrily.

"Why can't I call you Kura?" he asked mouth going into a pout, he completely ignored my question.

"Because only Ryou can call me that, and you didn't answer my question, what are you doing on this side of the tree," asked still a little angry now getting suspicious.

"Huh, what do you mean? I was coming back the way I came from," he said the pout disappearing from his face.

"No you're way far away from the room your staying in. Come on let's go," I said pushing the blonde in the direction of his room. He looked over his shoulder before shrugging and walking forward.


End file.
